Run, fat knight, run (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Seis años después de romper con ella en el aparcamiento nevado del Hotel Winterfell dos días antes de su boda, Jaime está algo perplejo porque Brienne parece no estar más cerca de perdonarlo. Cuando aparece un nuevo hombre en la escena, Jaime tiene que encontrar una manera de recuperarla y rápido. ¿Y qué mejor manera que correr un maratón? [Traducción autorizada]
1. Hace seis años

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **SeeThemFlying **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Run, fat knight, run**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity! Your work is awesome.

Para **Sophie Mené **y **mutemuia **por disfrutar de estas traducciones y fangirlear conmigo.

* * *

**Capítulo I **

**Hace seis años **

Estaba seguro de que Brienne roncaba como un alce moribundo.

Este alce en particular acababa de ser apuñalado con algo muy afilado o aguijoneado, y gemía y gemía camino a la muerte. Era tan ridículamente ruidosa que probablemente podría competir con un Boeing 747 que despegaba, pero aun así, Jaime pensaba que era el sonido más adorable del mundo. Nunca podría dormir sin él porque, al escucharlo, sabía que Brienne estaba en su cama, su calor a su lado y su amor a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Esa noche fue igual. Estaba desnuda en su cama en el Hotel Winterfell. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, su brazo colgaba de su cintura. Él sostuvo su mano en su izquierda, mientras su tocón estaba sobre su hombro. Solo unas horas antes de que ella hubiera estado encima de él, pasando las manos arriba y abajo por su pecho, mientras lo montaba como a un caballo. Sus fuertes muslos cerrados alrededor de sus caderas.

—Te amo, Jaime. —Había gemido—. Te quiero mucho. Te amo infinitamente.

Se había sentado para poder acercarla, besarla y sentir sus senos contra su pecho mientras ella le hacía el amor. —Te amo. —Había ronroneado, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, antes de plantar una línea de besos a lo largo de su clavícula, junto a las cicatrices del accidente del que la había salvado—. Seré siempre tuyo. No pertenezco a nadie más, Brienne, mi amor.

Llegó al clímax de repente cuando dijo su nombre, dilatando las pupilas y haciendo que sus ojos azules parecieran negros. La sensación de que ella se apretaba a su alrededor empujó a Jaime al borde también, y se recostó mientras explotaba dentro de ella, empujando furiosamente para que pudiera sentir cuánto la quería, cuánto quería reclamarla como suya. Cuando bajó del precipicio, ella le puso las manos en las mejillas mientras él le daba unos empujones más a medias y susurraba su nombre.

—Brienne, mi amor. Brienne.

Cuando se unió a él en el descenso, se tumbó encima suyo y lo besó. —Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron, Jaime acarició el cabello de Brienne y comenzaron a conversar distraídamente sobre los próximos días mientras se ablandaba dentro de ella.

—Sansa vendrá a tocar la puerta mañana por la mañana, y nos iremos a la suite de luna de miel. Aparentemente, tiene una masajista y una manicurista, e incluso un instructor de yoga. Ella cree que merezco ser mimada a fondo.

—Sí. —Sonrió Jaime, besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Y qué mejor que una de las herederas del Hotel Winterfell gastando todo su dinero para asegurarse de que te sientas maravillosa a tiempo para el día de tu boda.

—¿Qué harás tú? —Preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo se preparará Jaime Lannister para casarse?

Él sonrió de lado. —Con cerveza. Bronn y Tyrion me llevarán a pasear por un pub de Edimburgo.

—No bebas demasiado —dijo, amonestadora—. Solo tienes una noche para recuperarte. —Se había acurrucado más cerca de él ante eso—. Solo piensa: dentro de dos días, seré tu esposa.

—Sí. —Había dicho suavemente—. Lo serás.

Cuando estaba despierta, Jaime estaba envuelto en su calor y su amor, sintiéndose totalmente en paz. Sin embargo, una vez que se había quedado dormida, volvieron las viejas preocupaciones. Se encontraron por primera vez cuando era un abogado engreído, siempre procesando casos de fraude en nombre de grandes conglomerados mundiales. Lo había hecho rico, pero quizás un poco vacío. Brienne había sido testigo del buen carácter de Renly Baratheon, su mejor amigo muy gay del que obviamente estaba extremadamente enamorada, y a quien Jaime estaba procesando por tráfico de información privilegiada.

Había intentado destrozar su testimonio en el estrado acusándola de estar obsesionada con Renly, pero ella lo había encontrado golpe por golpe, y Jaime tuvo que admitir en secreto que era la oponente más formidable que había conocido en la sala del tribunal. Brienne también era quizás la mujer más fea y desagradable que había visto en su vida, pero era tan franca al respecto que se sintió intrigado de inmediato, y luego, mientras más detenía sus intentos por demoler su testimonio, más se daba cuenta de que se sentía atraído.

Le gustó la forma en que se sonrojó furiosamente cuando acusó a Renly de algo, y la forma en que sus ojos zafiro parecieron poseídos por una furia ardiente cuando hizo otra cosa para cuestionar el honor de su amado.

Bueno, había pensado con aire de suficiencia que no sería su amado por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Renly fue encontrado inocente, Jaime se encogió de hombros y decidió que ahora que ya no eran enemigos, la invitaría a salir. La había encontrado llenando su botella de agua junto a una fuente de agua potable y, aunque podía decir que había sentido su presencia, no se dio la vuelta. Finalmente, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres? —le había dicho bruscamente.

Había dado unos pasos hacia adelante, con aire de suficiencia. —Hablar contigo. Está permitido, ¿no?

—Supongo —resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre sus lastimosos pechos. Aunque estaban algo lejos de su vista, Jaime no podía dejar de pensar en ellos—. ¿Y? —Escupió—. ¿Vas a decir algo?

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreírle, pero ella no reflejó su expresión. —Me preguntaba si querías venir a tomar una copa conmigo.

La boca de Brienne se había abierto ante eso. —¿Perdón? —le había preguntado, incrédula.

La sorpresa en su rostro había sido tan deliciosa que se había reído. —¿Sorprendida? —Había sonreído—. Pareces una chica de taberna con la boca abierta de esa manera.

Se había sonrojado furiosamente antes de cerrar la boca. —No lo soy —escupió.

—Sí, moza, pero aun así todavía te estoy invitando a salir.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más ante eso. —¿Por qué saldría contigo?

Se había acercado a eso.

—Oh, no lo sé. Soy increíblemente guapo, rico, sexy, y, para tu información, he sido enterado, de manera confiable, de que soy muy talentoso con mi lengua.

Jaime no lo sabía en ese momento, pero cuando ronroneó ese comentario sexualmente sugerente sobre ella, Brienne era una pequeña virgen aterrorizada que nunca había sido besada. Eso explicaba por qué retrocedió, como si él la hubiera quemado. —No quiero salir contigo —susurró furiosamente—. Acabas de pasar la última semana tratando de enjuiciar a mi mejor amigo por un crimen que no cometió.

Jaime se encogió de hombros. —No es nada personal.

—Aun así —dijo—. No tenías que ser tan cruel con Renly.

Jaime trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. —No estaría tan preocupado por Renly si fuera tú. Es un chico grande. Puede cuidarse a sí mismo. —Aunque sabía que era demasiado, no había podido evitarlo, así que prosiguió—. Y, para ser sincero, creo que también le gustan los chicos grandes. Dudo que seas lo suficientemente hombre para él. Sin embargo, eres suficientemente mujer para mí.

Ella se había puesto de un rojo brillante ante la declaración y Jaime solo podía reír.

—Yo... yo... yo...

Aburrido de su tartamudeo, había preguntado de nuevo: —¿Entonces que dices? ¿Beberás conmigo? —Extendió la mano derecha y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Pensó que un movimiento tan gentilmente íntimo la enamoraría de él, pero solo la hizo estallar de rabia y golpear su mano.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Acabas de pasar horas pintándome como una idiota enamorada, ¿y ahora pides una cita?

Jaime sonrió de lado. —Bueno, es verdad.

Ella parecía lista para explotar. —Sé todo sobre ti, Jaime Lannister. Todo sobre el soborno, la extorsión y las distancias que has recorrido para ocultar los pequeños y sucios secretos de tu familia. Nunca has hecho algo bueno en tu vida y tu mera presencia en este planeta lo convierte en un lugar peor. Francamente, nunca iría a una cita contigo, aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, porque me das asco.

«Me das asco» .

Esa frase lo había perseguido durante todo un año, lo había sacudido hasta el fondo, incluso mientras trataba de convertirse en un mejor hombre. Y todavía lo perseguía, porque a pesar de que tanto había ocurrido entre entonces y ahora, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Brienne.

Incluso si ella le decía que lo amaba miles de veces, nunca podría borrar el aguijón que le había clavado.

Jaime se apartó de ella, poniendo una almohada donde había estado, para que no la despertara. Caminando por la habitación, trató de dominarse. Unos meses después de haber sido una pareja oficial, Brienne había sugerido sutilmente que tal vez debería pensar en ver a un terapeuta. «Hay muchas cosas en tu pasado, mi amor, que podrían ser útiles para desempacar». Le tomó unos meses más aceptar ver al doctor Aemon, y luego unos pocos más hablar adecuadamente con el hombre.

Aun así, el doctor Aemon le había dado consejos sobre qué hacer cuando lo superaran estos sentimientos de culpa, odio a sí mismo y asco. Uno era que se imaginara y se hablara a sí mismo como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba protección. Jaime acababa de sentarse en el sillón junto a la ventana para hacer el ejercicio, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar en la mesilla de noche. No queriendo despertar a Brienne, prácticamente corrió por la habitación para llegar a él, solo mirando quién lo llamaba cuando estaba dentro del baño.

Cersei.

Su hermana melliza no había hablado con él en dos años y medio, no desde que había renunciado a hacer cantidades ridículas de efectivo por ser el abogado más corrupto del Reino Unido a favor de trabajar pro bono. Ni siquiera le había enviado flores cuando perdió la mano o lo felicitó cuando se comprometió con Brienne. Jaime sabía por qué. Una vez, él y Cersei habían sido flores en el ático. Su relación peligrosamente cercana a algo morboso e incorrecto, incestuoso y oscuro. Nunca habían ido más allá de unos castos besos cuando tenían catorce años, y a través de su trabajo con el doctor Aemon, Jaime había llegado a reconocerlo por lo que era. Los hermanos Lannister habían quedado tan atrapados en la tiranía de la dinámica familiar que no habían podido ver el mundo de otros seres humanos más allá. Aun así, siempre había una extraña tensión entre ellos que Jaime nunca había podido sacudir, además de las afirmaciones de Cersei de que no eran personas separadas sino dos mitades en su conjunto.

¿Por qué lo estaba llamando ahora?

Cuando entró en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él, había perdido su llamada, pero su teléfono le informaba de manera confiable que había dejado un mensaje de voz. Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas para estabilizarse, se llevó el teléfono al oído y escuchó.

«Jaime...» Respiró. Su voz tensa denotaba pánico. «Esa puta Targaryen ha encontrado todo. Los libros de contabilidad, el rastro del dinero. Incluso tiene a esa perra traidora Taena para hablar. Arrestaron al tío Kevan y papá se fue, no sé a dónde, pero sé que vendrán por mí, Jaime. Van a venir». Parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. «Eres el único que puede ayudarme. Puedes sacarme de cualquier cargo que me arrojen, sé que puedes. Soy tu hermana melliza. Soy la otra mitad de ti. No puedes dejarme caer por esto, no cuando esté a tu alcance salvarme. Ven de inmediato. Ayúdame. Sálvame. Te necesito ahora como nunca te he necesitado antes. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Ven de inmediato».

Su aliento se enganchó en su garganta después de que ella colgara. Durante años había ayudado a su padre y a su hermana a encontrar todas las lagunas legales para asegurarse de que nadie notara que Lannister Industries era la empresa criminal que realmente era. Había sido Brienne quien lo había sacado de eso y le hizo darse cuenta de que salvar a su familia no era tan importante como salvar su alma.

Y, sin embargo, Cersei era su hermana.

«Me das asco».

Corrió hacia su maleta medio abierta y encontró algo de ropa, su billetera y sus llaves. Mientras se vestía, revisó para ver si había trenes saliendo de Edimburgo a Londres pronto.

«Si, en media hora. Puedo estar allí si corro».

Una vez que estuvo listo, miró a Brienne, que todavía roncaba como un alce. Su cabello rubio estaba extendido sobre la almohada, mientras que un poco le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Parecía un ángel dormido en su cama. Una parte de él pensó en escribir una nota, pero, ¿qué diría?

«Mi hermana necesita mi ayuda, y cometiste un error al pedirme que me casara contigo. Rompo todo lo que toco».

Lo último que hizo antes de salir de la habitación fue ponerse su prótesis de mano y besarla. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de él y, moviéndose lo más rápido que consiguió, llegó al vestíbulo tan pronto como pudo. Para su horror, Sansa Stark estaba allí.

—Jaime —dijo ella, sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ehhh, la factura del mini bar —gruñó, caminando hacia la recepción—. Quiero resolverlo antes de mañana.

Sansa lo miró un poco confundida antes de encogerse de hombros. —Bueno. Te veré en la mañana, supongo, cuando venga a buscar a Brienne.

«No, no lo harás. Ya me habré ido para entonces».

—Claro —dijo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Después de que ella se despidió, él pagó la cuenta del mini bar: dos coca cola light y un jugo de naranja, y luego comprobó que Sansa Stark había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que se había ido, salió al aparcamiento. Para su sorpresa, había una ligera nube de nieve. Era mitad de una marcha escocesa, así que, por supuesto, este era el momento perfecto para la nieve. Con unas cuantas escamas atrapadas en su cabello, sacó su teléfono para buscar en Google Maps la forma más rápida de llegar a la estación. Estaba tan perdido en la luz artificial del teléfono, que casi perdió su paso en la nieve, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—Jaime.

Al oír su nombre, levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Eran las únicas dos personas en el aparcamiento a esta hora de la noche. Brienne no llevaba nada más que la túnica blanca que le proporcionó el Hotel Winterfell con una «W» en relieve y la cara de un lobo huargo. Se sintió agitarse al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo debajo de la franela, suave y cálido. Los copos de nieve atrapados en su cabello, pero eran casi invisibles contra su color rubio blanco. Ella era tan angelical y descaradamente magnífica que casi sintió que su resolución se debilitaba.

«No la mereces. Ella será más feliz sin ti. Solo arruinarás las cosas».

—¿A dónde vas?" —Preguntó ella. Su voz tan tranquila que apenas podía escucharla.

—Cersei... —dijo con voz áspera—. Industrias Lannister. Esa detective, la inspectora Targaryen ha encontrado todo. Necesito ayudar a Cersei a esconderlo todo, o ella irá a prisión junto con mi padre y el tío Kevan.

Sabía que ella era consciente de lo que eso implicaba: chantaje, soborno, ser tan corrupto y encorvado como solía ser. En lo que a ella respectaba, él estaba tirando todo lo que habían construido, todo lo que él había hecho, y todo por alguien tan indigna como Cersei. Dio un paso adelante, su bata ondeando al viento, revelando sus piernas, pero no parecía importarle. Sus ojos eran solo para él mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos.

—No eres como tu hermana, no lo eres. Eres mejor que ella. Eres un buen hombre y no puedes salvarla. —Jaime sabía que era mentira; él podía salvarla, aunque solo fuera recurriendo a medidas que Brienne nunca toleraría—. No necesitas ir con ella. Quédate aquí —pidió Brienne con lágrimas en sus ojos azules—. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate.

Incluso en la oscuridad del aparcamiento, Brienne parecía brillar con luz propia. Una luz que nunca podría tener, una luz de la que no era merecedor y que nunca podría tocar. No era digno de ella y de su bondad inherente. Estaba destinado a la oscuridad, y siempre lo había sabido.

—¿Crees que soy un buen hombre? —Preguntó con incredulidad. Pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho para salvar a Cersei, para mantener a flote a Lannister Industries—. Participé en la fijación de pruebas en el juicio de Stannis Baratheon, por Cersei. Chantajeé a un juez para evitar que supieran de la malversación de fondos, por Cersei. Diseñé el enjuiciamiento de Renly, un hombre inocente, para desviar la atención de Cersei.

Brienne lo miró con esos grandes ojos azules que parecían brillar con la luz de mil estrellas, y le hizo darse cuenta de lo inmerso que estaba en la oscuridad. Levantando su mano buena, la apartó.

—Ella es odiosa —susurró—, y yo también.

Sin otra palabra, miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que esto era lo mejor. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Si realmente amaba a Brienne, nunca la dejaría encadenarse a alguien tan reprensible como él.

«Me das asco».

Era mucho mejor de esta manera. Irse ahora significaba que solo arruinaría un día, no el resto de su vida. A pesar de que podía escuchar sus lágrimas consumiéndola, sus sollozos rompiendo la tranquilidad pacífica de una noche nevada, se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Y corrió.

Y corrió.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, entonces, me tomé más tiempo del anticipado en el último capítulo de «Woman Up» porque había empezado a escribir este. ¡Qué maravillas puede hacer el tiempo libre en el trabajo! Tanto en «Big Cop» como en «Woman Up», me centré principalmente en el punto de vista de Brienne, así que decidí cambiarlo con este y entregarle el micrófono a Jaime.

¡Gracias a BuckOHare en reddit por mencionar casualmente que este sería genial!

Sí, lamento invocar a los fantasmas de 8x04, ¡pero fue tan perfecto que no pude evitarlo! También hay una referencia a la carta de Book! Jaime de Book! Cersei para ojo de águila.

Como siempre, los comentarios y felicitaciones me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Siguiente capítulo: La vida de Jaime ha cambiado dramáticamente en seis años.

**N/T: **Bueno, heme aquí empezando otra traducción Braime. Una historia AU dramática que me atrapó desde que la conocí por el desarrollo de los personajes (y por tomar las partes álgidas de la relación de ambos y adaptarla al contexto moderno), la cual seguí hasta su final hace algún tiempo.

Es raro dado que estos últimos días sólo he pensado en Reylo, pero, como no he tenido manera de escribir algo propio (traducir es más fácil, insisto), ver nuevamente todas las temporadas de «Game of thrones» en HBO, hizo que me volviera la fiebre por estos dos y aquí me tienen.

Sobra decir que cuento con el respectivo permiso de la autora (igual que en las tres historias que publiqué antes), quien, aunque no está en esta plataforma también conoce el link de esta traducción que cuenta con veintiséis capítulos que colgaré paulatinamente.

Sin más qué decir.

Gizz/Lyra.


	2. Guardia Real

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **SeeThemFlying **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Run, fat knight, run**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity! Your work is awesome.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Guardia Real**

Todo estaba congelado por la nieve y estaba tan oscuro que Jaime ni siquiera podía ver su propio aliento. Había esperado silencio, todo ruido amortiguado por el clima helado, pero a lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de su padre, la voz de Cersei e incluso la suave risa del tío Kevan.

—¿Dónde están? —Gritó, pero seguían riendo y susurrando, siempre fuera de su alcance.

Se callaron en el momento en que salió la luna. La luz plateada acarició su piel perfecta y pecosa mientras lo miraba con esos ojos azules condenatorios.

—Quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate.

—¡Jaime!

—Quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate.

—¡Jaime!

Solo le tomó una sacudida violenta más de su hombro sacarlo de su sueño y regresarlo al mundo real. Parpadeó cuando se acostumbró a la luz y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando los ojos marrón oscuro de Ellaria Sand.

—Ros está aquí —gruñó ella.

—Oh por el amor de Dios —gruñó—. No esa ninfómana.

—Sí, esa ninfómana —resopló—. Así que te agradecería que levantaras el culo y dejaras de dormir en tu turno. —Jaime gimió cuando se puso de pie, lo que le valió una mirada aguda de Ellaria—. ¡Siempre puedo conseguir a alguien más!

—No —dijo, estirándose. Si perdiera este trabajo, no tendría forma de pagar los dos meses de renta que le debía a Margaery—. Estoy despierto. Estoy listo.

—Bien —respondió Ellaria, mirando por encima del hombro a la pelirroja Ros, que estaba ocupada examinando la sección de bragas comestibles—. La última vez vino por dos consoladores y un pene de chocolate, así que por favor mantén los ojos abiertos.

—Está bien —dijo con indiferencia, poniéndose el brillante sombrero de seguridad rosa bordado con las palabras «Guardia Real». Inmediatamente lo hizo sentir increíblemente tonto, pero en realidad no tenía otras opciones en este momento. Después de haber sido excluido de la profesión legal por del fiasco de Cersei, «Kings & Queens Sex Shop» había sido el único lugar dispuesto a aceptarlo, y eso solo se debió al hecho de que había ayudado a Ellaria con algunos problemas fiscales años antes.

Asegurándose de que su corbata estampada con un corazón estaba bien arreglada, Jaime cruzó la tienda para mirar a Ros. Como siempre, su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje y vestía la minifalda más corta que había visto. Jaime se preguntó en privado por qué no solo usaba un cinturón gigante y se ahorraba la molestia de ponerse dos prendas de vestir.

—¿Estamos disfrutando de la vista, Jaime? —Bromeó Ros, mientras encendía uno de los vibradores para señalarlo burlonamente.

«Debo ser brillante en este trabajo», pensó sombríamente . «Estoy en primer lugar con todos los ladrones de tiendas locales».

—No —dijo suavemente, fingiendo estar muy interesado en la variedad de condones con sabores.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bromeó—. Porque escuché que la luna volvió a salir.

«Rábano picante», pensó, ignorando a propósito sus intentos de que él la mirara. ¿Quién diablos hace un condón con sabor a rábano picante?

Estaba tan ocupado examinando la variedad de sabores que se ofrecían que no se dio cuenta de que Ros se había movido hasta que Ellaria gritó: —¡Jaime! ¡Tiene dos huevos de amor y un vibrador de conejo! ¡Ve por ella!

Cuando levantó la vista, Ros había salido por la puerta principal con su botín. —Oh, por el amor de Dios —se quejó.

—¡Ve por ella! —Repitió Ellaria, con la voz alzada—. ¡Para eso te empleo!

Ser un Guardia Real en la tienda de Ellaria era básicamente un guardia de seguridad glorificado, un trabajo para el que Jaime no era apto. En el pasado, se había mantenido en forma, pero en los seis años transcurridos desde que su vida se había ido a la mierda, había desarrollado un amor por las donuts, el tabaquismo y el alcohol que no había podido sacudir. Y, desafortunadamente para él, Ros podía correr como una gacela, incluso con sus malditos tacones de aguja. Gimiendo, obedeció a Ellaria y la persiguió.

—¡Woooo! —vitoreó Ros mientras corría por High Street, llevando sus ganancias obtenidas ilegalmente en cada mano.

—¡Alto! —Gritó a medias mientras Ros saltaba sobre una pareja de ancianos tomando un helado en un banco. Al no tener la mitad de su condición física atlética, Jaime los rodeó, empujando a una madre que hacía girar a su bebé en un cochecito en el proceso, lo que significaba que perdió valiosos segundos.

—¡Ven a buscarme, Jaime! ¡Sé que me quieres! —gritó Ros, riéndose como una vieja bruja.

«Bien», pensó, «no voy a dejar que se burle de mí así».

Sabiendo que se estaba quedando sin aliento rápidamente; tomó un atajo que conocía por un pequeño callejón a la derecha. Esperando que ella siguiera corriendo en línea recta, planeó interceptarla antes de que se fuera muy lejos. Al final resultó que estaba de suerte. Al salir de la calle lateral, se estrelló contra ella, enviándola al suelo.

«Que te jodan , Ros», pensó, «¡soy un jodido atleta!»

—¡Ja! –Bramó cuando aterrizó encima de ella—. ¡Te tengo!

—Puedes tenerme cuando quieras, Jaime —ronroneó, dándole una mirada sensual.

«No te quiero. Solo hay una mujer para mí», pensó, ridículamente.

—No te quiero —escupió, vocalizando sus sentimientos—. Solo tienes que darme el maldito vibrador para que Ellaria se baje de mi espalda.

—O... —dijo Ros burlonamente—. Podrías subir a la mía y mostrarme cómo funciona.

—¡No, gracias! —dijo, sacando el vibrador de su mano—. ¿Puedes enojarte ahora? Se está volviendo muy aburrido tener que llamar a la policía todas las semanas contigo.

Ella levantó las cejas hacia él. —Tu eres el que está a horcajadas sobre mí, señor Guardia Real.

Al darse cuenta de repente de que Ros estaba diciendo la verdad, se apartó de ella y dijo: —Voy a tener que informar esto.

—Adelante —dijo con aire de suficiencia, poniéndose de pie—. Todo esto es solo un juego previo.

Jaime se estaba cansando de Ros y de sus constantes intentos de seducirlo, asaltarlo y agredirlo sexualmente, pero sabía que no había nada que realmente pudiera hacer al respecto, por lo que solo dijo con cansancio: —Adiós Ros. Nos vemos la próxima semana. —Era inevitable que pronto volviera a sus viejos trucos.

—Te veo, chico enamorado. —Se rió entre dientes cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso por la calle, armado con los artículos robados. Cuando regresó a la tienda, encontró a Ellaria esperándolo en el mostrador, mirándolo severamente.

—Ahí tienes —resopló, dejando el vibrador sobre el mostrador, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento—. La atrapé.

Ellaria levantó las cejas hacia él. —¿Dónde están los huevos de amor?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

De repente, escuchó un golpeteo. Dándose la vuelta, vio que Ros estaba en el escaparate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo los huevos de amor en su mano. —¡Ven a buscarme, señor Guardia Real. —Se rió—. ¡Corre, caballero gordo, corre!

Ignorándola, Jaime se volvió hacia Ellaria, exhausto. —No sé qué hacer con este tipo de coqueteo. —Ros realmente lo había irritado hoy—. Ella hace comentarios sexualmente sugerentes todo el tiempo y luego me acusa de estar gordo, pero yo no estoy gordo. Simplemente no soy apto.

Ellaria sacudió la cabeza. —Jaime, honestamente me importa una mierda si estás gordo o en forma, o si nuestra ladrona más persistente quiere violarte. ¡Solo me importa que no roben mi tienda, así que puedes ir a quitarle esos huevos de amor!

—¿Qué? —Resopló Jaime, todavía sin aliento—. ¿Ahora?

—¡Si, ahora!

Ellaria le estaba dando una mirada tan furiosa que Jaime ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse. Por lo tanto, desafortunadamente para él, Jaime pasó la siguiente media hora corriendo por la calle principal tratando de atrapar a una cleptómana ninfómana, que también, inexplicablemente, estaba loca por él.

* * *

El drama con Ros significaba que Jaime llegaba tarde a terminar su turno, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de irse a casa antes de necesitar estar en la escuela. Ni siquiera tenía un auto en este momento, por lo que tuvo que tomar el autobús y para evitar miradas incrédulas, metió su sombrero de «Guardia Real» y su corbata en su bolso. Acomodándose, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

«¿Qué dijo Brienne una vez?», se preguntó a sí mismo. «¿Cómo lograba lucir tan sexy sin esfuerzo todo el tiempo?» Ella debió haber estado bromeando.

Jaime no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que iba hasta que llegó a la escuela para encontrar a la señora Tarly esperando en el patio de juegos, Gal clavada a su lado.

—¡Papá! —Gritó Gal en cuanto vio a Jaime. Su pequeño niño parecía tan feliz que Jaime no pudo evitar sentir que algo de la tensión del día desaparecía. Gal hizo un esfuerzo por atravesar el patio de recreo hacia él, pero la señora Tarly lo contuvo hasta que Jaime la alcanzó.

—Señor Lannister —dijo la señora Tarly, con la voz pellizcada—. ¿Se da cuenta de que Galladon debía ser recogido hace media hora?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Jaime—. Es solo que fui detenido en el trabajo. No volverá a suceder.

—Bien, porque estaba a cinco minutos de tener que llamar a la señora Tarth.

—No haga eso —le rogó, tratando de darle lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa persuasiva—. Lo prometo, esta es la última vez absoluta.

—Asegúrese de eso —dijo la señora Tarly, antes de volverse hacia Gal—. Adiós Gal —dijo en voz baja—. Te veré mañana, ¿sí?

—Sí, señora Tarly —sonrió Gal. Cuando su maestra se alejó, Gal inmediatamente perdió interés en su día en la escuela. Como la mayoría de los niños de cinco años, tenía la capacidad de atención de un mosquito. Atrapado en nuevas ideas, se volvió hacia Jaime—. Papi, ¿vamos al parque?

—Si quieres —sonrió Jaime, tomando la mano de su hijo y guiándolo por el patio de recreo—. O podríamos hacer otra cosa, bolos, cine...

—¡No! Quiero jugar a policías y ladrones de nuevo. —Los ojos azules de Gal estaban tan llenos de emoción que parecían brillar. Jaime pensó que nunca se parecía más a Brienne que en momentos como ese.

—¿No quieres jugar a otra cosa? —Sonrió Jaime, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta—. Hay millones de juegos en el mundo.

—¡No! —Chilló Gal otra vez—. Policías y ladrones.

—¿Quieres ser policía cuando seas mayor? —Jaime sabía que su hijo quería eso más que nada.

Gal puso los ojos en blanco. —Oficial de policía , papi. Esa es la terminología correcta.

Jaime se burló. —¿Dónde aprendiste la palabra «terminología»?

—Mamá —respondió simplemente—. Ella dijo que los medios de igualdad de género dicen que todas las personas que son de la policía son oficiales.

«Por supuesto», pensó Jaime calurosamente, eso es lo que hace Brienne: eseñarle a su hijo sobre la igualdad de género desde los cinco años.

—¿Y qué es la igualdad de género? —Preguntó Jaime suavemente. Gal se sonrojó de inmediato. Estaba claro que realmente no lo sabía y había estado repitiendo lo que su madre le había dicho. Para ahorrarle vergüenza, Jaime dijo: —Significa que los niños y las niñas reciben el mismo trato. Es algo bueno.

Gal asintió sabiamente y luego, aburrido de su clase de sociología, dijo: —¿Podemos jugar a policías y ladrones ahora?

Jaime rio. El entusiasmo de su hijo era ilimitado. —Cuando lleguemos al parque.

Una vez en el parque, Gal declaró que quería jugar a ser un ladrón, por lo que Jaime pasó cuarenta minutos corriendo y gritando: «¡Esta es la policía, levanta las manos!», con un falso acento estadounidense, y fingiendo no poder encontrar a Gal cuando se escondió en lugares realmente obvios. Pudo haber sido tedioso, pero Jaime no obtuvo más que alegría al hacer que Gal chillara de risa. Su hijo se rió como loco al ser ametrallado, al igual que Brienne, por lo que para Jaime no había mayor placer en todo el mundo que escucharlo.

—Papi, ¡eso es trampa! ¡Eres más alto que yo! —Se rió Gal, mientras Jaime lo recogía y comenzó a correr con él, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso.

—¿Qué estás gimiendo? —Se rió Jaime—. Así es como todos los buenos ladrones son castigados. ¡Les hacen cosquillas!

Jaime sabía que le había prometido a Brienne que iría por Gal a las seis, pero cuando llegaron las cuarto, decidió que no era su culpa que Ros lo hubiera retrasado, y que merecía una media hora extra con su hijo. En consecuencia, Jaime y Gal no se encontraron acercándose a la casa de Brienne hasta la una y media.

—Papi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Gal mientras trotaba junto a Jaime.

—Solo reviso mi cabello —respondió, mirándose a sí mismo en la cámara de su teléfono. Necesitaba un afeitado y un corte de pelo, pero, en general, no creía que se viera tan mal. Tal vez Brienne pensaría que se veía muy guapo; ella lo había llamado así una vez. Volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolso, sacó su paquete de mentas y apretó una entre los dientes. Había dejado su afeitado para después en casa, por lo que quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para no parecer un descuidado total para Brienne.

«Tal vez ella recordará que una vez me amó».

—¿Menta? —Preguntó Jaime, extendiendo el paquete a Gal. Su hijo asintió y tomó uno con entusiasmo, crujiendo fuertemente en un momento.

Una vez que llegaron a 10 Evenfall Lane, la casa de Brienne, Jaime sintió que sus nervios subían, así que pasó una mano reconfortante por el cabello rubio dorado de Gal. —¿No vas a llamar?" —Preguntó Gal confundido, después de que los dos se habían quedado en la puerta demasiado tiempo.

—Oh sí, gracias por recordármelo —dijo Jaime alentador—. Eres tan inteligente. —Al recuperarse, Jaime llamó a la puerta suavemente, ligeramente aterrorizado por la reacción que encontraría al considerar su tardanza. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Jaime se sorprendió al descubrir que era Renly, completa con una mirada atronadora. Afortunadamente, Gal era una monada y pudo mejorar la situación en un momento.

—¡Tío Renly! —Gritó Gal, arrojándose a los brazos de Renly.

—Hola, pequeño amigo. —Sonrió Renly, devolviéndole el abrazo—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

—¡Increíble! —Gritó Gal—. ¡Papá me llevó al parque y jugamos a policías y ladrones!

—¿Eras el policía o el ladrón?

Gal sonrió maliciosamente. —¡El ladrón, por supuesto! Sin embargo, papá no me atrapó.

—Bien por ti. —Sonrió Renly. Ante eso, Gal pasó a toda velocidad a Renly y entró en la casa, gritando por su mamá. El corazón de Jaime comenzó a latir un poco más rápido ante la mención de Brienne. Al pensar en ella, Jaime se dispuso a seguir a su hijo, pero Renly golpeó con el brazo el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada—. Aunque no tengo dudas de que Gal es un excelente corredor, apuesto a que su victoria se debió más al hecho de que no eres apto para ser un buen tipo. Serías un policía terrible.

—Oficial de policía —espetó Jaime—. Creo que esa es ahora la terminología oficial. Igualdad de género y todo eso.

Renly resopló. —Lo que sea. De cualquier manera, aún eres más adecuado para engañar y enmarcar a la gente.

Jaime podía sentir que se acercaba a golpear a Renly. Había tenido un día de mierda, y no necesitaba esta porquería. —Dios mío, fue hace nueve años. Pensé que encontrarías una forma de perdonarme por eso.

La expresión de Renly se oscureció. —Lo había hecho y luego dejaste a mi mejor amiga llorando en un estacionamiento dos días antes de su boda. Eso es imperdonable.

«Lo sé», pensó Jaime. «No tienes que decírmelo».

Para inmenso alivio de Jaime, en ese momento, Brienne hizo su aparición. Como de costumbre, parecía una diosa guerrera amazónica, aunque llevaba un jersey feo, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de conejito esponjosas. A pesar de todas sus posturas, Jaime realmente no quería pelear con Renly mientras conducía. Quería que ella le sonriera, lo que no sucedería si le rompiera la nariz a Renly. Por lo tanto, se sintió decepcionado cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Cómo diablos llamas a esto? —Dijo ella, su voz helada. La mirada en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente no había tenido que molestarse con las mentas.

Renly escaneó a Brienne y a Jaime, y luego dijo: —Sí, ya me voy.

Su rostro se iluminó un poco. —Gracias Renly, tu consejo fue realmente útil.

—Cuando quieras —dijo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Y recuerda lo que dije. Siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo. Puede que te guste la pista de aterrizaje.

Brienne se sonrojó furiosamente mientras Renly bajaba por el camino y salía a la calle, desapareciendo. Una vez que se fue, Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír y decir: —Lo siento, ¿he interrumpido un episodio de Queer Eye? No sabía que Renly era tu consejero de topiario púbico.

—No lo es —dijo enojada, tomando el tono más brillante de rojo—. Estábamos hablando de... cosas.

—Bueno, si quieres mi opinión...

—No quiero tu opinión sobre... eso.

—Bien —dijo perezosamente—. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, tengo muchas opiniones sobre el tema.

Sabía que era totalmente inapropiado, pero no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que verla irse con ese furioso color rojo que había exhibido por primera vez la ocasión que defendió a Renly en el estrado. A Jaime le gustaba verla sonrojarse, ya fuera por enojo, vergüenza o agotamiento después de un entrenamiento, o excitación. El último fue el que más le gustó de todos. A pesar de su expresión coqueta, parecía que no iba a dejarse llevar por esta estúpida tangente, por lo que repitió su anterior línea de preguntas. —¿Qué hora llamas a esto? Gal tiene escuela mañana, y ahora va a llegar tarde a la cama porque tomará años persuadirlo para que se bañé.

—Llegué tarde del trabajo —dijo—, así que pensé que tendría media hora extra.

Eso la enfureció. —El hecho de que hagas horas extra no significa que el horario de Gal deba interrumpirse.

—No fue mi culpa —insistió Jaime—. Esa ladrona de Ros entró y robó...

Brienne se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Nunca es tu culpa, ¿verdad, Jaime?

Ella tenía la misma expresión que tenía en su sueño; condenatoria, implacable. Que ella fuera tan implacable al no ver nunca su versión de la historia lo endureció un poco y se escuchó a sí mismo decir: —No, nunca es mi culpa. Soy prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, como Mary jodida Poppins.

Brienne parecía que iba a gruñirle, pero luego se recompuso y se enderezó. A pesar de que estaba un poco enojado, apenas podía ocultar el efecto que su cuerpo inmensamente fuerte tenía sobre él. Le recordaba el día en que habían ido a nadar al mar helado de Cornwall. Ella había nadado delante de él, con brazos fuertes y líneas elegantes, hasta que él se quejó de estar congelado hasta los huesos y ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y besó sus labios que lentamente se estaban poniendo azules y...

—Bueno —comenzó sarcásticamente—, si eres un hacedor de milagros con niños pequeños, espero que llegues a tiempo el viernes por la noche con las entradas para el espectáculo. Es su cumpleaños y Gal está tan ansioso que romperás su pequeño corazón si vuelves a joderlo.

Jaime resentía esa acusación. —¿Cuándo la cagué antes?

—Oh, no sé, cuando prometiste llevarlo a Disneylandia, pero no te diste cuenta de que estaba en París, así que reservaste un boleto de tren a Poole porque ambos comenzabn con la letra «P». O la vez que olvidaste que Sprite tiene el mismo efecto en Gal que una droga alucinógena y comenzó a afirmar que podía ver personas muertas. O la vez cuando le dijiste que podías lograr que conociera a David Beckham y lo llevaste a ver a uno parecido.

—Oh, vamos —gimió Jaime—. Ese fue un pequeño tropiezo. Por un tiempo pensé que tendría que recurrir a Bronn con una peluca.

Ella lo miró con una mirada furiosa. —Solo asegúrate de estar aquí, a tiempo, con los boletos. —La expresión de Brienne de repente se volvió aún más feroz—. Tienes las entradas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo con frialdad—. Bronn me las está consiguiendo.

Ella se veía horrorizada. —¿Bronn? No puedo pensar en alguien más irresponsable...

Cualquiera que fuera el final de su oración se perdió en el espacio y el tiempo, ya que de repente toda su ira se desvaneció, y le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando eran una pareja. —Woah, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Hey. —Sonrió ella.

—Hola, Jellybean*. —Llegó una voz detrás de él.

Jaime no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de que el hombre se hubiera alejado de él, se acercó a Brienne y la besó firmemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Brienne le sonrió de la misma manera que solía sonreírle a Jaime. Al verlos juntos, Jaime sintió como si todos sus intestinos acabaran de caerse de su cuerpo hacia el disco delantero de Brienne, en una gran y sangrienta pila de desastre. Cuando el hombre se volvió y le sonrió, Jaime tuvo la mente de recogerlos y estrangular a este tipo con ellos.

—Hola —dijo el hombre con cuidado—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Jaime fue a decir algo, pero Brienne habló primero. Su voz apagada. —No, no lo has hecho. Hyle, este es Jaime, el padre de Gal.

Los ojos de Hyle se iluminaron en comprensión mientras tomaba la mano de Jaime con un firme apretón de manos. Había algo competitivo al respecto. —Ah, gusto en conocerte. Siempre es bueno ponerle cara a las historias.

«¿Qué historias?», pensó Jaime, sospechosamente.

A algunos les encantaría compartir con posibles rivales; como la vez que él y Brienne se habían ido de vacaciones de fin de semana a Roma, pero en lugar de ver el Coliseo o la Fontana de Trevi, se habían quedado en su habitación de hotel todo el tiempo teniendo sexo, o aquel en el que se habían filmado haciéndolo y Jaime la había hecho venir tan fuerte que lloró.

«No, probablemente está hablando de aquella en la que dejaste a Brienne en la nieve dos días antes de su boda».

—¿Seguramente me reconoces por las fotos? —Dijo Jaime con firmeza. Su propio apartamento estaba cubierto de fotos de Brienne y Gal, después de todo.

Hyle parecía un poco confundido, pero fue Brienne quien interrumpió. —¿Qué fotos? —Toda su expresión y postura eran tan tensas que no podía resistir otro golpe.

Intentando cubrir su propia área de debilidad, decidió burlarse de ella. —No lo sé. Tengo algunas en mi teléfono de nuestro fin de semana en Roma.

En eso, ella tomó el color de un tomate seco. —Será mejor que bromees.

Él sonrió de lado. —No te preocupes. ¿Soy yo o eres tú?

—No te atrevas a molestar conmigo, Jaime —siseó.

—Cálmate —dijo alegremente, riéndose para sí mismo—. Es solo una pequeña broma.

Hyle frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que le pida que se vaya, Jellybean?

Ante eso, Jaime echó un vistazo a Hyle. Era alto, pero no tanto como Jaime, y definitivamente no era Brienne, pero había una fuerza en espiral sobre él que hablaba de años de entrenamiento físico. Su cabello era de un marrón indescriptible, sus ojos estaban turbios, y su nariz obviamente se había roto una vez, y parecía estar compensando todo esto usando un desagradable traje llamativo.

«No tiene nada sobre mí», pensó Jaime arrogantemente. Y, sin embargo, Hyle era el que tenía la mano alrededor de la cintura de Brienne.

—Entonces, Hyle, ¿quién eres exactamente? —Preguntó Jaime con condescendencia, fijando a Hyle con una mirada firme como si ya no supiera (y temiera) la respuesta.

—Él es... —comenzó Brienne.

—Soy su novio.

Oh.

A la parte egoísta y terrible del corazón de Jaime siempre le gustó pensar en Brienne como una monja comprometida, viviendo una vida de castidad en su ausencia, o como una demente señorita solterona mirando fijamente los relojes rotos, esperando a que él volviera a reclamarla.

«En verdad», pensó con amargura. «Ella solo siguió con su vida».

—¿Lo sabe Gal? —Preguntó Jaime con rigidez—. Porque si traes hombres aleatorios a tu casa, probablemente será mejor no presentárselos.

—Hyle no es un hombre al azar —insistió Brienne. Ante eso, Hyle le dio un pequeño apretón, y Jaime no quería nada más que vomitar. Al llenar el silencio, respiró hondo antes de recomponerse—. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito llevarle a Gal su cena antes de bañarse y acostarse.

Jaime asintió, mirando entre Hyle y Brienne. —Bien. Te veré el viernes entonces. —Incapaz de mirar la mano de Hyle en la cintura de Brienne un segundo más, Jaime se volvió y comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

—Con los boletos, o de lo contrario... —dijo amenazadoramente.

Miró por encima del hombro, riendo. —¿Por quién me tomas?

Por suerte para él, ella tuvo la gracia de no responder eso. Brienne le dio un gesto de despedida y luego se volvió hacia su casa, tomando la mano de Hyle y guiándolo hacia adentro. La puerta se cerró con fuerza con un golpe extra desagradable, y Jaime no quería nada más que ir y patear la puerta y tirar a Hyle. En cambio, sacó su teléfono.

_**Jaime**: ¿Te apetece tomar un trago, amigo? He tenido un día de mierda._

_**Bronn**: Sí. ¿Dónde?_

_**Jaime**: ¿Las espadas gemelas?_

_**Bronn**: Ok. Estaré allí en media hora._

_**Jaime**: Hasta entonces._

* * *

**N/A: **¡Wooo! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo! Esta historia ha sido muy divertida de escribir. Por favor, dejen comentarios y felicitaciones para contarme cómo me está yendo. ¡He pasado tanto tiempo en la cabeza de Brienne en mis otros fics que quiero saber cómo creen que voy con Jaime!

Gracias una vez más por leer. ¡Los comentarios y felicitaciones iluminan mi vida!

Siguiente capítulo: Jaime y Bronn van a tomar una copa.

**N/T: **Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia y mucho más a quienes la comentaron, es valioso para mí, aunque todavía no sean muchos y eso es porque, en mi opinión, la trama lo merece. Ya lo verán conforme avance.

Por otra parte, debo decir que me emociona sobremanera que la autora de esta historia está super pendiente de la actualización de la misma. A diferencia de lo que sucedió con las otras tres, ella sí se pasa por aquí y quiere hacerlo seguido, así que cuando comentan, no sólo me hacen feliz a mí sino también a ella.

¿Y buen? ¿Cómo ven el nuevo empleo de Jaime? De menos prestigio, pero por Galladon (su hijo *inserte corazón*) vale la pena.

*Decidí dejar el sobrenombre (Jellybean) de Hyle a Brienne como está en inglés porque me pareció que sonaba mejor.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	3. Cervezas

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **SeeThemFlying **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Run, fat knight, run**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity! Your work is awesome.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Cervezas**

«Las espadas gemelas» era un pub característico de Old Kent Road al que Jaime iba cuando quería evitar a las personas que habían sido sus amigos y los amigos mutuos de Brienne. Casi habían tomado a un hombre del lado de Brienne después del drama de la boda, y muchos de ellos estaban encantados de hacer una escena. Brienne incluso había logrado ganarse al propio hermano de Jaime, Tyrion, lo cual, tenía que admitir, todavía dolía un poco. El único amigo que, de manera bastante sorprendente, logró escapar sin elegir bandos fue Bronn, y eso fue porque era ridículamente franco con ambos equipos, haciendo que tanto Jaime como Brienne se sintieran igualmente insultados. En consecuencia, Jaime podía confiar en él para decirle la verdad, por lo que era el amigo con el que elegía pasar la noche. Cuando Jaime llegó al pub, encontró a Bronn sentado en una mesa con dos pintas de cerveza.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo Jaime, inclinándose para agarrar una.Q

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Bronn—. Estas son mías.

—Oh —dijo Jaime, decepcionado—. Iré a buscarme una.

Bronn rompió de risa al instante. —Tu cara. Siéntate, imbécil y toma una copa. Puedes pedir la siguiente ronda—. Agarrando una de las pintas, Jaime tomó la mitad de ella en el espacio de veinte segundos—. Woah, estás seco. —Se rió Bronn.

—Día de mierda –respondió Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tuvo de malo?

Jaime suspiro. —Pasé una parte importante de él persiguiendo a Ros por la calle principal.

—¿Esa es la ladrona que te tiene loco? —Sonrió Bronn.

—Sí —dijo Jaime, tomando otro sorbo.

—Creo que deberías acostarte con ella.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco. —Esa es tu solución para todo.

Bronn dejó escapar una carcajada. —No, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te acostaste con una chica? Y, por favor, no me mires con los ojos desorbitados y comienza con eso, ninguno de ellas ha contado desde que Brienne se volvió loca.

Jaime trató de pensar, pero en verdad no lo sabía. No sabía cuánto había pasado sin sexo desde que Brienne lo dejó. Él solo la quería a ella, y ella no lo quería de regreso, por lo que sintió que realmente no lo necesitaba. —No sé —dijo abatido, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Sonrió Bronn—. Más razón para acostarte con Ros.

Jaime fue a hablar. —Pero…

—Ella no es Brienne —concluyó Bronn en un estúpido falsete, interrumpiéndolo mientras rodaba los ojos—. Sí, sí, lo sé. Dices eso cada vez que te sugiero que sigas adelante.

—¡Es verdad! Ros no es Brienne, así que no la quiero a ella. —Jaime fue a recoger su vaso con la mano derecha, pero olvidó que estaba usando su prótesis, así que terminó tirando su bebida por toda la mesa. Nunca se había sentido tan patético—. Quiero a Brienne y ella está con otra persona.

Los ojos de Bronn se abrieron de sorpresa. —¿Brienne tiene novio?

—¿Por qué la conmoción? —dijo Jaime, repentinamente a la defensiva—. Si estás tratando de sugerir que no es amable, maravillosa o hermosa...

Bronn levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Eso no es lo que digo en absoluto. Es que Brienne no se ha dejado ver con nadie en seis años, no desde que eras un idiota en llamas y la dejaste en el altar.

—No la dejé en el altar —espetó Jaime, tratando de amortiguar sus acciones—. Fue dos días antes de la boda, en realidad.

—Eso suena mucho mejor —dijo Bronn.

Jaime sabía que realmente no tenía una pierna para soportar eso, así que solo tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. —No entiendo por qué necesita un novio. Estoy bien sin novia, entonces, ¿por qué ella quiere uno?

Bronn se echó a reír. —Puedes ser feliz teniendo una historia de amor con la mano izquierda, pero la gente necesita otra cosa, especialmente pájaros como Brienne. Tal vez ella quiere un poco de compañía, un poco de amor y confianza.

Jaime no estaba de humor para dejar que Bronn justificara la relación de Brienne con Hyle. —Bueno, si ella quiere eso, ella puede tenerme.

Bronn resopló. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Jaime—. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Bronn lo miró como si fuera un niño muy pequeño que acababa de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. —Ustedes _fueron_ perfectos el uno para el otro. Y luego terminó, porque la dejaste en medio de la noche dos días antes de tu boda —dijo Bronn, sorbiendo su cerveza—. Has estado tratando de recuperarla durante seis años, ¿no crees que seguramente es hora de renunciar ahora?

Eso solo molestó a Jaime, porque pasara lo que pasara, nunca se rendiría con Brienne. —No, no lo es. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo sé, y seguramente ella también. Ella sintió lo que yo sentía cuando estábamos juntos, sé que lo hizo. Por lo tanto, no entiendo por qué sigue enojada conmigo.

—Erm... —dijo Bronn sarcásticamente—. Puede que ya haya mencionado esto, pero podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que la dejaste embarazada, dos noches antes de tu boda.

Jaime casi se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. —Pero eso fue hace años, y en mi defensa, no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Bronn se encogió de hombros. —No importa. Las mujeres recuerdan cosas así.

Por un momento, los dos hombres se acomodaron a la verdad absoluta de la última declaración de Bronn, ambos bebiendo sus cervezas como si Bronn hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida en el fondo de su vaso. Finalmente, Jaime no se contentó con dejar que tuviera la última palabra, así que probó otra táctica. —Y no es que no la quisiera. Por eso no me fui.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? —Había una curiosidad genuina mezclada con sorpresa en esa pregunta.

«Cersei llamó y estaba débil y asustada...»

En lugar de responder, Jaime se bebió el resto de su cerveza y dijo: —Voy a comprar otra. ¿Quieres una?

—Si vas a pagarlas.

Cuando volvió dos minutos después con la cerveza, dejó primero la de Bronn y luego regresó por la suya porque solo podía llevar una a la vez. Una vez hecho eso, se sentó de nuevo y Bronn volvió a verlo inmediatamente con preguntas. —Entonces, ¿cómo es este nuevo novio?

El humor de Jaime se oscureció. —La llama «jellybean» —escupió con desprecio—. Nunca he escuchado un apodo más ridículo. Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene que ver «Jellybean» con algo?

—Mierda, Jaime. —Se rió Bronn—. La llamaste «moza», lo que fue francamente grosero.

Jaime se cruzó de brazos. —No fue grosero porque ella es una moza. Ella era mi moza. Deberías haberla visto esa vez cuando la invité a salir a la fuente de agua. Parecía tan indignada, toda sonrojada y con los ojos desorbitados, que tuve que darle más vueltas. Así nació «moza».

–¿Sabes que «moza» significa «prostituta»? , dijo Bronn con indiferencia.

—¡No, no es así! —dijo Jaime, sorprendido—. Significa una mujer que trabaja sirviendo comida en una taberna. Hice que Brienne lo buscara una vez cuando se puso nerviosa por lo que significaba. Puedes buscarlo en Google si quieres.

Sin aceptar su oferta, estaba claro que a Bronn no le importaba la explicación de Jaime. —Entonces, este nuevo novio la llama «cariño», y tú la llamaste «prostituta». No es de extrañar que ella lo prefiera.

Jaime quería golpear su puño sobre la mesa. —¡Ella no lo prefiere! ¡No entiendo qué hay que preferir de él! Entonces, ¿Tiene un traje caro? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es mucho mejor en él que en mí?

Bronn se echó a reír y dijo: —No lo sé, pero tal vez Brienne no tiene que lidiar con la historia trágica y complicada de él.

Jaime realmente no podía discutir con eso, así que tomó otro trago de cerveza. —Solo lo conocí brevemente —dijo hoscamente—, así que no sé mucho sobre él. Podría tener una historia de fondo trágica y complicada por lo que sé.

—Dudo que sea peor que la tuya —respondió Bronn—. La tuya es la jodida reina de las historias trágicas. —Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de preguntar—: ¿Parece un elemento permanente? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo?

—No sé —admitió Jaime—, pero ella le presentó a Gal.

—Bueno, eso es todo entonces —dijo Bronn, resueltamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella siguió adelante. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Jaime se aburría enormemente de dar vueltas y vueltas en círculos cada vez que mencionaba a Brienne con Bronn, porque siempre llegaba a este punto, por lo que trataba de cambiar el tema ligeramente. —Hablando de Brienne, ella me amenazó de muerte si no tenía los boletos para «La guerra de los cinco reyes: El musical» para el cumpleaños de Gal el viernes. Los tienes, ¿no?

Bronn bajó la mirada hacia su cerveza. —Todavía no. Los recogeré de Euron mañana.

Los ojos de Jaime se agrandaron. —¿Euron? ¿Como Euron Greyjoy, el líder del Escuadrón Brusco de Greyjoy? ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?

—El hecho de que uno sea un gángster no significa que tenga mal gusto en los musicales —dijo Bronn pretenciosamente. De hecho, «La guerra de los cinco reyes» fue el éxito número uno del verano en el West End, combinando rap, tap dance y alta fantasía en un grado loco. —Jaime se sorprendió de que los amigos un poco dudosos de Bronn estuvieran interesados.

—¿Vas a ir a la tienda de piano a recogerlos? —preguntó Jaime, repentinamente preocupado.

—Si.

Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. —No vas a apostar, ¿verdad? —Cuando Bronn se puso un poco rojo, Jaime respondió—: Bronn, sabes que son unos malditos delincuentes y te involucrarán en todo tipo de cosas sospechosas si les debes dinero.

—Sí —dijo Bronn desafiante—, pero me gusta jugar al póker con ellos. Son tipos geniales.

—¡No importa si son tipos geniales! —Chilló Jaime—. Eres más mierda con el dinero que yo, ¡así que te atraparán en un instante! Te lo digo como alguien que ha estado involucrado en toda esta basura ilegal antes. No vale tu alma.

Bronn resopló ante eso. —Muy bien, Madre Teresa, cálmate. —Cuando Jaime lo miró con furia, dijo: —¿O debería decir, Madre Brienne ?"

Jaime, que ya no quería ser molestado por Brienne, dijo: —¿Puedes asegurarte de tener las entradas?

—Sí, sí, lo haré. Estaré fuera del teatro justo antes de que comience el espectáculo, no te preocupes.

—Está bien —dijo Jaime, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza—. Mientras estés seguro.

—Estoy seguro. Oooh, Shae la camarera se ve bien esta noche.

Y con eso, Jaime perdió la atención de Bronn por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Varias horas (y varias pintas) más tarde, Jaime se encontró tambaleándose a casa desde «Las espadas gemelas» hasta su pequeño y sucio sótano en Highgarden Road. Estando lo más silencioso posible, se arrastró por el camino solo para descubrir que su llave no estaba funcionando. La movió varias veces e intentó girará hacia el otro lado, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; Margaery lo había encerrado de nuevo. Mirando alrededor del suelo, localizó un par de guijarros y comenzó a tratar de arrojarlos a la ventana del piso de arriba, donde vivía Margaery. Desafortunadamente, debido al hecho de que tenía que hacerlo con la mano izquierda y estaba un poco borracho, falló por completo y tuvo que recurrir a los gritos.

—¡Margaery! Margaery! ¿Puedes escucharme?

Después de dos minutos de gritos, finalmente tuvo suerte cuando Margaery Tyrell empujó la ventana del piso de arriba abierta, con la cara furiosa. —¿Qué mierda quieres, Jaime?

Era muy difícil para él mantener la cara recta, ya que estaba bastante borracho y Margaery usaba rizadores para el cabello y una mascarilla verde, lo que la hacía parecer Medusa. —Me has bloqueado —dijo, tratando de sofocar una risita.

—Sí, Jaime, bien hecho por notarlo —dijo Margaery burlonamente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no le dio un momento de respiro antes de gritar: —¡PORQUE ME DEBES DOS MESES DE ALQUILER, TONTO! —Hizo sonar sus oídos.

Oh si.

Una vez, la suma que le debía a Margaery habría parecido insignificante, pero después de que lo sorprendieron haciendo todo tipo de cosas sospechosas tratando de liberar a Cersei, solo había escapado de la prisión al sacrificar su carrera y aceptar pagar una multa que casi lo llevó a la bancarrota. Ahora, todo lo que tenía para vivir era la miseria que le pagaba Ellaria, que en su mayoría se veia absorbida por la manutención de su hijo.

«No es que le disgustara darle cada centavo a Gal, obviamente», pensó.

Jaime agarró su prótesis con su mano izquierda en un gesto que parecía suplicar. —Te he dicho; Ellaria me paga al final de la semana, y te conseguiré algo de dinero entonces. ¿Te mencioné también que la semana pasada puse un poco de lubricante en la tienda? Nunca se sabe, podría obtener alguna compensación de eso.

Margaery entrecerró los ojos hacia él. —Estás hablando de lubricante y arrastrando tus palabras. ¿Estas borracho?

«Oh, mierda, y aquí estaba pensando que estaba siendo elocuente».

Dividido entre decir la verdad y mentir, finalmente se decidió por: —So*

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Sabiendo que no había manera en la tierra de que Margaery lo dejara entrar a su apartamento a juzgar por su expresión, Jaime decidió continuar siendo molesto y dijo: –No fue ninguno de los dos. Fue un so.

Con eso ella le gruñó, rodó los ojos y cerró la ventana de golpe.

—¡Margaery! Margaery! ¡Vuelve!

Cuando ella no regresó resueltamente, sacó su teléfono. Tyrion y Tysha vivían al otro lado del río, y tomaría años llegar a ellas, pero era mejor que cualquiera de las alternativas. Bronn se había ido a casa con Shae, por lo que no quería interrumpir su noche de pasión pidiéndole que saltara en su piso, y la idea de acurrucarse borracho y desordenado ante Brienne lo horrorizó.

Justo cuando encontró el número de Tyrion, sin embargo, oyó que la puerta se abría. Olenna Tyrell estaba parada en la puerta; ella era la abuela de Margaery y vivía en la planta baja. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: —¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un maldito idiota?

Sonriendo aliviado, pasó junto a ella y entró en el edificio y la picoteó en la mejilla. —Todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, muchas gracias.

—No le diré a Margaery si no lo haces.

Después de agradecer a su salvadora octogenaria una vez más, bajó las escaleras hacia su pequeño departamento. Sabía que vivía en un basurero absoluto. Aparte de su habitación, que se fusionó con la cocina, el pequeño baño que sobresalía junto a su cama era la única otra habitación. En el tiempo que había vivido aquí, había tratado de hacer el lugar más acogedor colocando carteles y fotos de Brienne y Gal absolutamente en todas partes, pero en realidad no ocultaban la humedad que impregnaba el lugar. Sin preocuparse por comer nada antes de irse a dormir, Jaime se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en la cama totalmente desnudo. Había olvidado recargar el medidor de electricidad, así que, sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos minutos a la luz, decidió usarlos sabiamente.

Al darse la vuelta, Jaime miró las dos fotos que guardaba orgullosamente en marcos en su mesita de noche. Eran sus posesiones más preciadas. La primera era de él y Gal, tomada en un fotomatón en Poole durante su desafortunado viaje a Disneyland París. A pesar de las objeciones de Brienne, a Gal le encantó, y sus brillantes ojos azules brillaron de alegría ante la magia de la cámara en la cabina.

La segunda era más vieja y fue tomada hace varios años en una fiesta de Halloween que Renly y Loras habían celebrado. El tema había sido «parejas famosas de la historia» y todos habían estado extendiendo los límites de este bosquejo; Tyrion y Tysha habían venido como Quasimodo y Esmeralda, Renly y Loras como Oscar Wilde y Bosie, mientras que Bronn se había vestido como Enrique VIII y había traído seis muñecas Barbie con él. Jaime y Brienne habían jugado a lo seguro y llegaron como Março Antonio y Cleopatra, principalmente porque Brienne le había dicho que verlo vestido como un Centurión la excitaba.

Ese fue claramente el caso, ya que en esta foto, él la sostenía en sus brazos, su rostro enterrado en su cuello, y ella miraba a la cámara con tanta felicidad que le rompió el corazón que no la había visto sonreír así en seis años.

No queriendo detenerse en el pasado en su estado de embriaguez, besó los dedos de su mano izquierda y los colocó en ambas fotos a la vez.

—Buenas noches Gal. Buenas noches, Brienne.

Luego se durmió y soñó con un mundo donde, en una noche nevada en Edimburgo, había tomado un camino diferente.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por regresar a este capítulo! Sí, el Jaime en esta historia es un poco menos esponjoso que las versiones en "Big Cop" y "Woman Up", pero voy a construirlo desde cero, ¡así que espero que lo disfruten!

¡Como siempre, los comentarios y felicitaciones hacen que mi corazón cante!

¡Espero que hayas disfrutado eso! Habrá bastante Bronn en esta historia, así que tuve que establecerlo aquí. Como siempre, luuurrrvvvee comentarios y felicitaciones.

Capítulo siguiente: Jaime lleva a Gal a ver «La guerra de los cinco reyes», para su cumpleaños.

**N/T: **La verdad pensé que conforme pasaran los capítulos tendríamos más personas leyendo, pero no hemos aumentado mucho, por lo quiero pedir, a quienes lean, que por favor recomienden la historia con quienes disfruten de este tipo de historias y que si conocen algún foro Braime me inviten porque quisiera conocer a más personas que amen el ship, además de leer muchas más buenas historias.

Muchas gracias.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes: El musical

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **SeeThemFlying **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**Run, fat knight, run**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity! Your work is awesome.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes: El musical**

Jaime eligió el único atuendo bonito que tenía para usar en el cumpleaños de Gal: una chaqueta de traje azul claro con jeans azul marino, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos brogue marrones brillantes.

Pasó media hora asegurándose de que su cabello se viera descuidadamente despeinado y luego se afeitó la barba perezosa que había estado cultivando en los últimos días, porque sabía que ella lo prefería de esa manera. Después de todo, Jaime sabía que a Gal no le importaría lo que llevaba puesto, pero tal vez a Brienne sí. Se aseguró de irse un poco temprano para que definitivamente estuviera a tiempo en la casa de Brienne para recoger a Gal. No quería que ella se enojara con él por llegar tarde como el otro día. Parte de él quería verse suave y sofisticado, por lo que pensó en conseguir un taxi negro, pero desafortunadamente, no podía permitirse tales indulgencias ahora que ya no era un abogado corrupto.

Aun así, Jaime se encontró en la puerta de Brienne unos veinte minutos antes de lo previsto. Fue a tocar, pero luego notó que Gal lo miraba emocionado por la ventana. Su pequeño niño le dedicó una gran sonrisa dentada y cuando Jaime lo saludó con la mano, Gal corrió hacia la casa. En un momento, Jaime escuchó el clic de la cerradura y luego Gal abrió la puerta y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡Papi! ¡Estás aquí!

—Hola, hombrecito. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Jaime, levantando a Gal—. ¿Por qué estás vestido como un hongo?

—No soy un hongo —gimió Gal, como si Jaime fuera el hombre más estúpido que existe—, soy uno de los niños del bosque.

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí. —Sonrió Jaime.

—¿Vamos a ir? —preguntó Gal, tratando de saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo con emoción en los brazos de Jaime.

—Todavía no —dijo Jaime—. Solo necesito hacerle saber a tu mamá que estoy aquí. —Con eso, Jaime entró a la casa de Brienne con Gal en sus brazos. Gal comenzó a balbucear hechos sobre «Los Niños del Bosque» que solo un niño de seis años demasiado entusiasta sabría, y Jaime asintió con la cabeza fingiendo saber de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

–En la cocina con Hyle.

«Hyle».

Solo la mención del nombre hizo que Jaime se recuperara instantáneamente. A pesar de que trató de concentrarse en los hechos de Gal sobre «Los Niños del Bosque» «¿Sabías que los gigantes los llaman gente pequeña ardilla?», mentalmente se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa que le esperara cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Brienne y Hyle estaban de pie junto al horno, con el brazo colgando de su cintura y la cara enterrada en su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no debía ser así, pues no la haría gritar como Jaime solía ser capaz de lograr que lo hiciera. De hecho, no pudo evitar pensar que Hyle estaba entendiendo mal su técnica: las orejas de Brienne estaban entre las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y las extrañaba por completo. Le había encantado cuando Jaime pasaba la lengua por ellas, atrayendo el lóbulo entre sus dientes y chupándolo. A él también le había encantado, porque ella había emitido este extraño sonido que lo había golpeado directamente en el corazón. Ligeramente perdido en un sueño erótico sobre besar las orejas de Brienne, se perdió el momento en que ella empujó a Hyle y se enderezó.

—Jaime —dijo, con la cara roja—. Estás aquí temprano.

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa, moza.

Ella se puso un poco rígida cuando Hyle frunció el ceño. Jaime supo de inmediato que había hablado mal: «moza» era demasiado familiar y ahora Hyle lo miraba como si acabara de asesinar a un niño pequeño. Aunque Jaime quería gritar: «¡Ella no es tu gominola, es mi moza!», pero, en lugar de eso trató de ser más discreto y discreto al decir: —Brienne, ¿has tenido un buen día?

—Sí —respondió ella, alejándose de Hyle—. Tuve un día ajetreado en la tienda de magdalenas, pero Hyle vino y me rescató para una merienda rápida antes de ir a recoger a Gal de la escuela.

Se giró para mirar a Hyle, que parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. —Oh. ¿No trabajas entonces, Hyle?

Hyle miró a Brienne y luego a Jaime, antes de sonreír. —Soy un empresario, el dueño de Quiet Isle Wellness Retreat en Chelsea. Como director general, puedo tomarme un descanso cuando quiera.

«Bueno, por supuesto», pensó Jaime con amargura. Por casualidad, sabía por Tyrion que la Isla Tranquila era el lugar más moderno para que los estúpidos hipsters fueran a pasar el fin de semana en todo el oeste de Londres. Se trataba de bienestar mental, zen, equilibrio y veganismo; toda la porquería que Jaime pensaba que era estúpida, basura y tonta. Ahora era aún más estúpido, más basura y más tonto porque Jaime sabía que Hyle lo manejaba.

—¿Seguramente desapruebas la tienda de magdalenas de Brienne entonces? —dijo Jaime, como si fuera la conclusión más obvia de la declaración de Hyle—. Probablemente piensas que sus pastelitos están contribuyendo a la epidemia de obesidad en el Reino Unido.

La cara de Brienne estaba en blanco, pero Hyle dejó escapar una risa inquieta. —No, me encantan sus pastelitos. Ella tiene un verdadero talento. Fue donde nos conocimos, en realidad. Seguía yendo todos los días y ordenaba su Chocolate Chip Supreme solo tratando de reunir el coraje para hablar con ella.

Ante esa declaración, Hyle había adquirido un color rosa cariñoso, Brienne tenía un rojo incómodo, mientras que Jaime estaba seguro de que se había convertido en un monstruo verde de ojos del mismo color. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que escuchar más de su linda historia cuando Gal se quejó en voz alta: —¿Podemos irnos ahora?

La vergüenza de Brienne se rompió con eso, y le dio a su hijo una sonrisa afectuosa. —¿Estás listo? Te conviertes en un miembro tan convincente de «Los Niños del Bosque» que podrían invitarte a subir al escenario para unirte a ellos.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Gal, volviéndose hacia él, con los ojos azules muy abiertos por la emoción.

Jaime sonrió. —Probablemente no, hombrecito, pero estoy seguro de que les encantará tu disfraz. ¿Lo compraste en línea?

—No, mamá lo hizo.

Jaime se volvió para mirar a Brienne. —Bueno, tu mamá es muy artística. Ella siempre fue muy talentosa. —Para su sorpresa, ante ese comentario, las mejillas de Brienne se pusieron aún más rojas que cuando Hyle le besó el cuello. Al ver su increíble sonrojo, Jaime se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por primera vez en seis años.

Sin embargo, la sensación duró poco cuando Hyle puso una mano protectora alrededor de la cintura de Brienne. —Ella es súper talentosa, ¿verdad, Jellybean?

—Sí —dijo Brienne distraídamente mientras Hyle le daba un beso en la mejilla. Extrañamente, Jaime notó que a pesar del toque de Hyle, sus ojos aún estaban sobre él. Sintió que se iba a ahogar en el azul infinito, especialmente cuando las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en el eco de una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran tan exquisitos que Jaime descubrió que no quería nada más que mirarla por el resto de la eternidad, pero Gal comenzó a chillar.

—Vamos papá, llegaremos muuuuuuyyyyyy tarde.

A pesar de que Jaime había olvidado cómo funcionaba el tiempo mientras miraba a Brienne, no pudo evitar reírse de la comprensión de Gal de los conceptos de tarde y temprano. —Bien, bien. De hecho, estamos un poco temprano , pero tal vez podríamos ir a comprar un helado antes del espectáculo. —Gal soltó una risita entusiasta y comenzó a arrastrar a Jaime fuera de la cocina hacia la puerta principal. Para sorpresa de Jaime, Brienne los siguió, solo hablando una vez que estaban fuera de la casa.

—No exageres demasiado con los dulces. Si le compras un helado de antemano, no dejes que tome uno en el intervalo también. —Su expresión era firme, pero también había algo suave allí. Jaime tuvo que usar cada parte de su autocontrol para no alcanzarla y tocarla.

—Oh, vamos, Brienne, es su cumpleaños. Una tina extra de Chunky Monkey no le hará daño. —Jaime le sonrió—. Prometo que lo pasará muy bien y lo cuidaré.

Brienne asintió, pero bajó la vista al suelo. —Me prometiste muchas cosas en el pasado, Jaime.

Si había pensado que había una chispa de calor entre ellos en la cocina, ahora una sombra cruzaba la luna. Trató de encontrar algo que decir que lo trajera de vuelta, pero Gal lo interrumpió. —¡Vamos, papá!

Jaime apartó la mirada de Brienne para sonreír a su hijo. —Tienes razón. Tenemos que ir a buscar ese helado.

—¡Sí! —contestó Gal con entusiasmo.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Brienne, su voz tranquila—. Si hay algún problema, llámame.

—Lo haré —respondió Jaime solemnemente. Quería que ella supiera que cumplía sus promesas.

Levantó los ojos del suelo y lo miró una vez más. —Pero trata de no hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hyle me llevará a cenar.

A pesar de que tenía un nudo en la garganta, Jaime preguntó: —¿A dónde?

—A Hot Pie. —Jaime había llevado a Brienne allí una vez; la comida había sido deliciosa, pero no se habían quedado para el postre ya que Jaime le había dicho que había algo que preferiría probar en casa.

—Oh —dijo—. Bueno, que lo disfrutes.

Ella asintió, pero él se alegró al descubrir que ella no dijo que lo haría .

* * *

Incluso si Jaime tenía la intención de cumplir sus promesas, resultó que Bronn Blackwater nunca lo hizo.

_**Jaime**: ¿Dónde estás? ¡El espectáculo comienza en diez minutos! ¡NECESITO LOS BOLETOS! _

_—¿Papá?_

—¿Si, Gal?

—¿Vamos a ver el espectáculo?

Las luces de «La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes: El musical» brillaban odiosamente sobre él, y Gal seguía señalando las imágenes de los personajes con su fantástica armadura y el dragón que realmente respiraba fuego (o al menos, eso era lo que Gal decía). Cuando llegaron por primera vez al teatro, ambos llenos de helado, Gal parecía tan emocionado que sus grandes ojos azules brillaban, pero cuanto más esperaban, más caía su cara. Cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, Jaime sabía que no podía esperar más.

—¡Boletos! —Gritó Jaime, a la pequeña multitud reunida alrededor del teatro—. ¡Entradas! ¿Alguien tiene entradas a la venta? ¡Necesito dos boletos!

Después de dos minutos de preguntar desesperadamente a la gente, Jaime finalmente tuvo suerte. Apareció un hombre de mediana edad con una perilla y una sonrisa resbaladiza. —Tengo dos boletos si los quieres. Estaba destinado a ir a ver el programa con mi hija, pero ella está enferma, así que decidí venderlos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —jadeó Jaime, aliviado—. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea que tengas, me estás haciendo un favor.

Jaime sacó su billetera. Adentro había unas cuarenta libras sueltas. No podría comer nada más que fideos instantáneos durante el próximo mes, pero valdría la pena hacer feliz a Gal y evitar la decepción de Brienne—. Solo tengo cuarenta libras.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre, extendiendo dos boletos hacia Jaime.

Después del intercambio, Jaime suspiró aliviado. —Muchas gracias. Vas a hacer que mi hijo sea tan feliz.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció en un segundo. —¿Quieres hacer feliz a tu hijo? No infrinjas la ley.

Jaime pareció confundido por un momento hasta que el hombre sacó una placa de su bolsillo, completa con una tarjeta que lo identificaba como Petyr Baelish de la Policía Metropolitana .

«Oh, mierda», pensó Jaime.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Gal, con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sin embargo, Jaime no tuvo tiempo de responder la pregunta, ya que Petyr Baelish le leía sus derechos y lo esposaba. —¡No puede hacer esto! —dijo Jaime desesperadamente—. ¡Es un ultraje!

—Habla sobre eso con tu abogado —dijo Petyr con fuerza mientras lo llevaba del hombro, empujándolo en dirección al auto de la policía. Incluso cuando Jaime trató de protestar por su inocencia, lo que más le molestó fue ver la cara surcada de lágrimas de Gal.

* * *

«Brienne está cenando con Hyle», pensó con alivio. «Ella dijo que no llamara y prefiero inclinarme hacia el dragón que escupe fuego de «La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes: El musical», este momento que enfrentarla».

El detective Baelish le había dado el teléfono, por lo que Jaime llamó a la única persona en todo Londres que no lo destrozaría por sus estúpidas decisiones, no se reiría y quizás no lo juzgaría.

—Hola, Tyrion.

—Hola, Jaime, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien —mintió, incluso cuando Petyr Baelish lo miró con recelo–. Solo necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Con qué?

—Bueno, actualmente estoy en la estación de policía en el Strand.

Hubo un pequeño suspiro antes de que Tyrion dijera: —¿Por qué?

—Porque me han dado una advertencia por comprar un boleto.

Hubo otro suspiro. —¿Por qué demonios estabas haciendo eso? Solías ser abogado, ¿sabes que es ilegal?

—Lo sé…

—¿Y no dejaste de involucrarte con toda esa basura para demostrarle a Brienne que eras digno de su amor?

Lo recordaba claramente. Habían estado sentados en la tienda de magdalenas y él se había inclinado para tocar su mano. «No podemos hacer esto», había dicho. «Acusaste a Renly y haces todo tipo de cosas malas». La mirada en sus ojos lo había sacudido hasta la médula. «Ya no». Parecía brillar como una especie de ángel cuando le preguntó por qué.

«Gracias a ti».

—Ya no estoy involucrado en esa mierda poco fiable, Tyrion. Estaba desesperado. —Pasó unos momentos explicando la historia a su hermano y cómo iba a matar a Bronn jodido Blackwater la próxima vez que le impusiera las manos.

—¿Gal está bien?

—Sí —dijo Jaime. A decir verdad, Gal no estaba genial. Había comenzado a llorar cuando Jaime fue arrestado, y todavía estaba haciendo pequeños resoplidos preocupados, incluso cuando lo agarró por la cintura. Tratando de consolarlo, Jaime envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de él. —Estás bien, ¿verdad, Gal? —preguntó, mirando a su hijo con una expresión incómoda—. ¿Se lo dirás al tío Tyrion?

Gal asintió y Jaime le pasó el teléfono. Tyrion hizo ruidos de sonido reconfortantes en el teléfono, antes de que Gal preguntara: —¿Mamá viene a buscarnos?

Después de eso, Jaime pasó el siguiente minuto tratando de quitarle el teléfono a Gal, porque sabía que se saldría con la suya en cinco segundos y luego Brienne llegaría con furia justa si dejaba que esto continuara. Una vez que recuperó el teléfono, Jaime le dijo a Tyrion: —Te llamé porque necesito que vengas a buscarnos.

—¡Pero no puedo! —chilló Tyrion—. Estoy en la oficina y hay un gran acuerdo por hacer. Si me voy, perderé mi maldito trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de Tysha? ¿Puede venir ella?

—No, ella se fue a tomar algo con las chicas. Ahora estará ocupada.

La mente de Jaime zumbó, tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de esto. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego Tyrion gruñó. —Lo resolveré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tyrion sombríamente—. Todos sabemos lo que valen tus promesas.

* * *

Jaime había pensado que Bronn Blackwater estaba en la parte superior de su lista de personas que necesitaba matar muy lentamente, pero Tyrion saltó al primer lugar cuando Jaime se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Brienne. Llegó volando por las puertas de la estación de policía como un cruce entre una arpía vengativa y un oso mamá enojado, y Jaime no quería nada más que se abriera el suelo para tragárselo.

—¡Mamá! —Gritó Gal en cuanto la vio. Brienne corrió hacia él y se arrodilló, envolviéndolo firmemente en sus brazos. Ella lo besó en la cabeza y luego se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Sonrió Gal, y las preocupaciones de las últimas horas desaparecieron—. Pero papá no lo está. Le han dado una advertencia por un delito de la Sección 166.

A veces, Jaime realmente odiaba que su hijo tuviera un cerebro como una esponja, absorbiendo detalles que él mismo olvidó tan fácilmente. Ante la declaración de Gal, Brienne se puso de pie a su altura de seis punto tres pies, se dirigió hacia Jaime y se alzó sobre él, ceñuda. Solía gustarle inmensamente cuando estaban en la cama juntos; ella de pie sobre él, dominándolo, empujándolo sobre el lecho, obligándole a hacerle cosas. No había disfrutado nada más que hacerle saber cuánto poder tenía sobre él.

Ahora, era muy consciente de su poder y estaba jodidamente aterrorizado.

—¿Una ofensa de la Sección 166? —preguntó, mirándolo con ojos fríos que combinaban con el tono de su voz—. Ahora, ¿qué sería eso?

Se necesitó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Jaime para seguir mirándola a los ojos mientras hablaba. —Comprar un boleto fuera de venta —dijo débilmente.

—¿Qué? —Replicó ella—. No puedo escucharte. Estás murmurando.

Su tono condescendiente lo irritó sin fin, por lo que se sintió un poco molesto. —Comprar un puto boleto fuera de venta, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó. Su voz más fuerte de lo necesario.

Gal dejó escapar un grito ahogado y Brienne se tapó los oídos con las manos. —No maldigas en presencia de nuestro hijo —ordenó. Jaime pensó que era mejor que no le contara acerca de la conversación telefónica que había incluido «putamente jodido» con Tyrion que Gal había escuchado.

—¿Qué? He tenido una noche de mierda.

Gal jadeó de nuevo cuando Brienne sacudió la cabeza con furia. —Ven, Gal, nos vamos a casa.

En un momento, se había dado la vuelta y marchaba hacia la puerta. Jaime no pensó en seguirla, pero lo hizo, tratando de hacerle ver que nada de esto había sido culpa suya. —¡Brienne! ¡Espera! —Llamó, tratando de alcanzarla. Afuera llovían gatos y perros. Afortunadamente para Brienne y Gal, había una parada de taxis enfrente y Hyle estaba de pie allí con un paraguas, esperando para protegerlos de la lluvia. Jaime tuvo que enterrar el deseo de golpearlo y robar su paraguas en el fondo. Era un adulto responsable después de todo.

—No puedo creerte a veces —siseó Brienne, deteniéndose para poder mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no podías tener las entradas preparadas como lo haría cualquier persona normal?

Miró a sus grandes ojos azules que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que solo podían pertenecer a un arcángel crítico, y lo obligaron a encontrar las palabras para explicar. —Bronn dijo que los tendría y no se presentó. ¡No es mi culpa!

Brienne sacudió la cabeza y su tono estaba lleno de decepción. —Nunca lo es, Jaime.

—Por favor, puedo explicar...

Sus ojos azules eran fríos, helados. —No quiero tus explicaciones. Quiero ir a casa. Vamos, Gal. —Con eso, agarró la mano de Gal con más fuerza y caminó en dirección a Hyle, que estaba ocupado hablando con el taxista que estaba esperando con el medidor encendido.

Jaime recordó una noche no tan diferente a esta, cuando había llovido tanto que el sonido reverberó contra las ventanas del hospital. Le había dicho que se fuera a casa, sus palabras atrapadas en su garganta mientras le preguntaba por qué querría alguna vez un novio que acababa de perder su mano y que había hecho tantas cosas malas en el pasado. Cuando él le dijo que se fuera, ella se negó. «No puedo irme, porque me dijiste que me fuera a casa y yo estoy en casa. Mi hogar está donde estés, Jaime». Ella lo había besado hasta que dejó de objetar.

Sabiendo que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer, Jaime solo podía mirar mientras Brienne se aseguraba de que Gal estuviera a salvo en la cabina antes de volverse hacia Hyle, a quien abrazó con afecto. Se intercambiaron algunas palabras entre ellos antes de que subiera al auto, y Hyle se inclinó hacia el conductor y le metió un par de veinte en las manos. Jaime trató de no vomitar mientras veía a Hyle besar a Brienne, quien le devolvió el beso, y luego se despidió de Gal.

«Es mío», pensó Jaime, como si fuera un neandertal solo capaz de proferir monosílabos.

Fue solo cuando el taxi desapareció al final de la calle que Jaime se dio cuenta de que estaba parado bajo la lluvia y que su único atuendo estaba saturado. Una vez que se limpió el agua de la cara, miró a través de la calle a Hyle, quien le estaba dando una vaga sonrisa debajo de su paraguas.

«Petulante», pensó Jaime.

Aunque se sentía mal del estómago por lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, lo hizo de todos modos, porque no tenía autoestima. Cruzando la calle, se colocó junto a Hyle, tratando de escabullirse bajo su paraguas. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hyle se arrastró para que ninguno de los paraguas cubriera a Jaime. Mientras Jaime se empapó y anticipó el inicio de una neumonía, el costoso traje de Hyle permaneció impecable.

«Que sea una guerra entre los dos», gruñó Jaime internamente, queriendo dar algún tipo de justificación poética a su desagrado instantáneo por el novio totalmente inapropiado de Brienne.

Mirándolo sospechosamente por el rabillo del ojo, Jaime sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Poniendo uno entre los dientes, sacó su encendedor y lo encendió torpemente con la mano izquierda. Hyle lo miraba con esos ojos color avellana indescriptibles; Jaime vio desprecio.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Jaime, extendiéndole la caja, queriendo parecer el mejor hombre.

Hyle dejó escapar una risita petulante. —No. Simplemente conducen a una tumba temprana. ¿Es este tu intento de matarme?

Jaime se guardó los cigarrillos en el bolsillo antes de arrastrar el que tenía en la boca. —No —resopló—. Si quisiera matarte, sería mucho menos sutil que esto.

Hubo silencio por un momento, antes de que Hyle dijera: —Ah, sí. Eres el padre de Gal.

—Sí —dijo Jaime, hinchando con orgullo—. Es un gran niño.

Hyle asintió con la cabeza. —Sí —admitió—. Apuesto a que te alegra que haya tomado tanto de su madre.

Si no hubiera recibido una advertencia por un delito de la Sección 166 esa noche, Jaime habría considerado seriamente apagar su cigarrillo en el ojo de Hyle. —Por supuesto. Brienne es una mujer maravillosa. —Esa fue una declaración con la que Hyle no podía discutir.

Aun así, Hyle levantó una ceja. —¿A quién dejaste en el altar?

Jaime frunció el ceño. —Dos días antes de la boda, en realidad , si nos ponemos nerviosos al respecto.

Hyle se burló. —No hace mucha diferencia, ¿verdad?

—No sé —respondió Jaime, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo—. Probablemente ella sea la que pregunte qué hubiera preferido.

Los ojos de Hyle se entrecerraron. —No necesito preguntarle. Hablamos de todo. De hecho, ella me contó todo sobre su relación de buena gana.

Jaime lo dudaba mucho. Gran parte de su relación con Brienne era un nudo gordiano de luz y oscuridad que los unía con tanta fuerza que Jaime pensó que ninguno de ellos podía explicarlo o romperlo con precisión, incluso ahora. Sin embargo, no quería que Hyle supiera que el flanco suave, emocional y expuesto de su corazón era enteramente de Brienne, ni cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos por ella. Entonces, en cambio, decidió ser un completo idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Te contó sobre todos los orgasmos múltiples? ¿Que una vez que le hice el amor tan fuerte que lloró de felicidad, o que esa vez olvidó cómo hablar español durante media hora porque se puso tan dura? —Cuando los ojos de Hyle se abrieron de sorpresa, Jaime sonrió y dijo—: ¿No? Probablemente se deba a que sexo como ese es difícil de cumplir, especialmente para el reemplazo.

Odiaba ser un imbécil y revelar todos los secretos sexuales de él y de Brienne a Hyle, pero era mejor que exponer sus corazones. Cuando se instaló su última declaración, Jaime dio otra calada a su cigarrillo e intentó no reír incluso cuando el agua le corría por la cara. Aunque era pobre, tenía pulmones cubiertos de alquitrán y estaba parado bajo la lluvia, al menos no tenía la expresión dudosa que ahora tenía Hyle, mientras repetía todas las veces que había estado con Brienne, preguntándose si alguna vez había realmente la satisfizo.

Solo le tomó un momento al emprendedor con traje elegante salir de allí. —Brienne me dice que eres un guardia de seguridad en un sex shop.

Jaime dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó. —Soy un asesor de seguridad en un equipo minorista de clase alta, sí, ¿por qué?

Hyle sonrió de lado. —Nada. Solo señalándolo. Un poco menos que ser abogado, ¿no? ¿Te pagan en dinero o en condones?

—Dinero. No podían pagarme con suficientes condones para seguir —mintió. Quería tener sexo con Brienne, y como ella no estaba dispuesta, se las arreglaba con la mano—. Y de todos modos, ser abogado arruinó mi vida. Este trabajo es mejor para mi alma.

—Sí —dijo Hyle, su tono goteaba de burla—. Estoy seguro de que el todopoderoso permite que muchos más guardias de seguridad de sex shop que abogados, entren al paraíso.

Justo en ese momento se detuvo otro taxi por el cual Jaime estaba eternamente agradecido. No sentía la necesidad de continuar con este ojo por ojo, o explorar la oscuridad de su pasado con Hyle. Esa verdad que solo le había dicho a Brienne, después de todo.

—¿Quieres este? —preguntó Hyle—. Odiaría que te relajes bajo la lluvia.

—No, adelante —respondió Jaime—. Conseguiré el próximo.

Hyle asintió, dejó el paraguas y luego fue a meterse en la parte trasera del auto. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, miró a Jaime con una expresión burlona y dijo: —Si puedes permitírtelo.

Cuando el taxi de Hyle desapareció calle arriba, Jaime le dio a la parte trasera del auto el dedo medio, el saludo con los dos dedos y el letrero a su vez, antes de murmurar: «bastardo».

«De todos los hombres del planeta», pensó Jaime, «¿por qué él?»

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Hyle estaba bien lejos y realmente se había ido, Jaime se fue a buscar el autobús más cercano que lo llevaría a casa. Le dolía que Hyle tuviera razón, pero era cierto: no podía permitirse un taxi, incluso si quisiera.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por las felicitaciones y comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz, porque me encanta saber que la gente está disfrutando mis historias.

Entonces, sí, más imbécil Jaime esta vez, ¡pero tal vez las cosas mejorarán!

El próximo: Jaime decide conocer a Hyle un poco mejor.

**N/T: **Jaime, pobre. No sé ustedes, pero todo lo que sucedió aquí, aunque es bien merecido, me dio un sentimiento. Este Jaime pordiosero es muy, pero muy triste de leer :D

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
